Unadulterated Love
by naliope
Summary: A decomposed body, almost impossible to identify – her favourite – did not light up her eyes like he did." Brennan's POV, slight angst and character death. T to be safe, One-Shot. Warning: CD


**AN: This idea has been sitting on me for a while. My mind wouldn't stop going over this story until I started to write it. I'm not so good with this type of thing and would be really appreciative if you offered some constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, Brennan and Booth would be together. Oh yeah, Seeley would also spend most of his time topless :) Yeah, you can probably tell I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Looking back, she didn't know how or when it started. Maybe it was when he saved her from the grave digger, or when he was blown up right in front of her eyes. Either way, she knew there was no going back.

It had gotten so bad that her beloved work was starting to become a bore, a decomposed body, almost impossible to identify – her favourite – did not light up her eyes like he did. When she saw him, it was better than finding the murderer in a particularly trying case. He gave her the adrenaline rush she needed to stay awake those few extra precious hours. Sure, she loved giving family members closure and locking up those sick bastards, but she just loved him that little bit more.

She hadn't ever told anyone her feelings towards Seeley, not even Angela. But how long did she really expect to hide it from her best friend. Angela saw it in her eyes, the incessant smiles which came whenever she heard his voice. When Angela had asked her about her feelings, she had neither confirmed nor denied it. Merely gave her an answer she used far too often, "I don't know what that means".

Sometimes, she wished they had been given more time, but it was not meant to be. Everyone in her life left her, she had vowed even before Seeley, that she could not and would not love anyone again. But somehow he managed to get through the icy walls which surrounded her heart. He created another voice in her mind, a voice which over powered the one she had listened to for years. The voice which eventually let him in.

The partnership they had was special, she knew. Yet, it was not enough for her. She wanted more. She needed more.

When he kissed her for the first time, it was like the world stopped and breathed a heavy sigh of relief; it was electric, his fingers in her hair, and her hands on his chest. They fit together perfectly, a mechanism that could not be made, it just was.

They were intensely private about their relationship; they were committed to each other, but they felt it was too soon to tell the team, they weren't ready for their friends to know.

He knew her, better than she knew herself. She had never been reliant on others. She had an independence that was hard to match, but he was her strength.

He had a firm place in her heart, but even she knew things change. That nothing can stay perfect forever.

He was crueley ripped away from her; a suspect pulled out a gun and aimed two shots. Both on their way to plunge deep into her heart, but he had been too quick. He saved her life, but for a hefty price.

She cried thousands of tears that night, she wept for the love she had, for the love she lost. But mostly, she wept for the bullets which were intended for her, the bullets which he took to save her. The bullets which had torn holes through his pure, loving heart.

The last thing she gave him were primroses, the flowers of mourning. Their meaning well known: _I can't live without you._ The flowers lay on his solid casket, her tears falling on the petals, creating the illusion of dew.

The world clouded over; there was no more sun for Brennan. Neither hope, nor love could ever open her eyes. The unadulterated light which had never stopped shining was gone. That radiance left when he had become free from the harsh and unforgiving world.

She went through the motions of day-to-day living, working, eating, and sleeping. But only because that was what Booth would have wanted.

He had once offered her protection, had lifted the world off her shoulders. But now she had no-one, her features never relaxed, the wrinkles, once unnoticeable, were always there. Like a constant reminder to the people who knew her, that she could never be the same again.

* * *

**AN: You know, reviews do make my day!**


End file.
